Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 18 - Die Prinzessin im Turm
Die Prinzessin im Turm (Arianne) ist das achtzehnte Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arianne Martell. Zusammenfassung Arianne Martell wird einige Wochen isoliert in einer komfortablen Zelle im Speerturm eingesperrt, bis sie schließlich zu ihrem Vater Fürst Doran Martell gebracht wird. Nach einem langen Streitgespräch erfährt sie von Dorans jahrelang geheim gehaltenen Plan, sie einst mit Viserys Targaryen vermählen zu wollen, und dass nun ihr Bruder Quentyn Martell nach Essos aufgebrochen ist, um Daenerys Targaryen zu suchen. Synopsis Arianne wird nach Sonnspeer gebracht Nach der misslungenen Entführung Myrcella Baratheons wird Arianne Martell von Areo Hotah vom Grünblut zurück nach Sonnspeer gebracht. Sie versucht Areo zu erklären, dass sie Myrcella kein Leid antun wollten, aber Areo ist sehr wütend, denn Gerold Dayn, der "Dunkelstern", ist ihnen als Einziger in die tiefe Wüste entkommen. Areo antwortet, dass es keine Rolle spiele, was sie beabsichtigt habe, sondern nur, was sie getan habe. Myrcella ist so schwer im Gesicht verwundet, dass sie auf einer Sänfte getragen werden muss, und auf der Reise bekommt sie Fieber. In Sonnspeer wird Arianne nicht vor den Hohen Sitz ihres Vaters im Sonnenturm gebracht, sondern sofort in den Speerturm und unter die Aufsicht von Seneschall Ricasso und Kastellan Ser Manfrey Martell gestellt. Areo Hotah hatte sich geweigert, ihr zu verraten, was mit Garin, Andrey Dalt und Sylva Santagar geschieht, aber Ser Manfrey erzählt ihr, sie würden in die Plankenstadt gebracht und von dort per Schiff nach Grässlichgrau, einer alten Festungsinsel für die schlimmsten Verbrecher Dornes. Ariannes Zelle ist ausgesprochen komfortabel, was ihr Hoffnung macht, nicht als Verräterin von ihrem Vater hingerichtet zu werden. Ihre Zelle ist geräumig, luftig und bequem, mit myrischen Teppichen auf dem Boden, Wein und Büchern, einem Cyvasse-Tisch, einem marmornen Abtritt und einem Federbett. Seit ihrer Ankunft ist sie voller Trauer um Arys Eichenherz, der von Hotahs schwerer Axt getötet worden war. In den Nächten träumt sie von ihm, wie er ihr zuflüstert, dass er sie liebe, während Armbrustbolzen in ihm stecken. Arianne spürt Zorn in sich aufsteigen, wenn sie daran denkt, dass es einen Verräter aus ihrem unmittelbaren Umfeld gegeben haben muss, dem sie die Schuld an all dem Leid gibt. Doran lässt Arianne warten Seit dem ersten Tag ihrer Gefangenschaft wartet Arianne darauf, dass ihr Vater erscheint, doch es erscheint nur einer Reihe von Dienern, die ihr Essen und frische Kleidung bringen, ihren Abtritt leeren und ihr Bäder einlassen, aber kein Wort mit ihr reden: Bors, Timoth, Morra und Mellei, die junge Cedra und Belandra. Immer wieder fragt sich Arianne, wer sie verraten haben könnte: Garin, Drey und Sylva sind ihre Freunde seit Kindertagen, und sie sind ihr genauso wichtig wie Tyene Sand. So bleibt eigentlich nur Gerold Dayn, aber dann ergibt sein Angriff auf Myrcella keinen Sinn. Tage vergehen. Die Bücher in ihrer Zelle sind langweilig: eine Ausgabe des "Siebenzackigen Sterns", "Das Leben der Hohen Septone", kommentierte Karten, historische Abhandlungen, eine Studie über dornisches Recht, ein Wälzer über Drachen, aber nichts im Stile von dem, das sie gewöhnlich interessiert wie zum Beispiel "Die Zehntausend Schiffe" oder "Königin Nymerias Liebschaften". Die Diener verrichten ihre tägliche Arbeit, aber weiterhin redet keiner von ihnen mit Arianne, auch nicht nachdem sie es ihnen befiehlt oder als sie wütend wird. Jeden Tag versucht sie es auf eine andere Weise, doch erfolglos. Schließlich gibt sie auf und genießt eine Zeit lang die Stille. Sie denkt über die Sandschlangen nach, vor allem an Tyene Sand, die ihr am nächsten steht, denn sie ist wie eine Schwester für sie. Zu ihren beiden Brüdern hat sie ein distanziertes Verhältnis: Quentyn Martell war schon früh als Mündel fortgegangen und Trystan Martell ist viel jünger als sie. Meist waren Arianne und Tyenne zusammen mit Drey, Sylva und Garin unterwegs gewesen in den Wassergärten, und manchmal gesellten sich Nymeria Sand oder Sarella Sand hinzu. Nach 14 Tagen ist Ariannes Geduld am Ende. Sie befiehlt Bors, sie zu ihrem Vater zu bringen und einen Tag später sagt sie Timoth, dass sie nun bereit sei, zu ihrem Vater gebracht zu werden, und einen weiteren Tag später überrascht sie Belandra und versucht die Treppen zu erreichen, wird aber von den Wachen festgehalten. Arianne beschließt, es mit Cedra zu versuchen, die sie für jung, naiv und leichtgläubig hält. Als Arianne das nächste Mal von Cedra gebadet wird, beginnt Arianne von diesem und jenem zu plappern, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu erwarten. Am nächsten Abend redet sie wieder auf das Mädchen ein, als sie ihr das Abendessen serviert, und dabei erwähnt sie wie unbeabsichtigt den Namen Garins, der einmal geprahlt hatte, Cedra verführt zu haben. Cedra erschrickt und schaut Arianne schüchtern an, sodass Arianne weiß, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hat. Beim nächsten Bad erzählt sie ihr von ihren Freunden, und dass sie sich vor allem um Garin fürchte, denn er sei eine Waise des Grünblut, und die seien besonders freiheitsliebend. Sie fürchte, dass Garin nach einem Jahr Gefängnis auf Grässlichgrau zugrunde gehen werde. Cedra bleibt stumm, doch sie wird kreidebleich. Nach vier Tagen und zwei weiteren Bädern bricht Cedra dann endlich ihr Schweigen und bittet Arianne, Garin zu helfen. Arianne erklärt, dass sie nichts tun könne, es sei denn, Cedra würde einen Brief für sie nach draußen schmuggeln, und die Dienerin willigt ein. Arianne verfasst einen Brief Arianne überlegt lange, wem sie überhaupt schreiben könne. Gerold Dayn hat Dorne sicherlich verlassen, Garins Mutter und die Waisen des Grünbluts haben zu wenig Macht und ihre eigene Mutter ist zu weit weg. Sie erkennt, dass sie einen der mächtigen Lords um Hilfe rufen muss: Lord Anders Isenwald ist zu loyal, außerdem war Quentyn sein Mündel; Dreys Bruder Ser Deziel Dalt wollte Arianne früher einmal heiraten, doch verfügt er lediglich über genügend Macht, um einen der kleineren Lords einzuschüchtern, genauso wie Ser Symon Santagar. Schließlich erkennt sie, dass sie nur auf zwei Männer hoffen kann, nämlich Harmen Uller, Lord von Höllhain, und Franklyn Vogler, Lord von Himmelshöh und Wächter des Fürstenpasses. Lord Uller ist der Vater von Ellaria Sand, und Arianne rechnet damit, dass er ohnehin schon sehr wütend ist wegen der Festnahme der Sandschlangen, zudem heißt es, die Ullers seien alle verrückt, und Arianne will nicht noch mehr Blut vergießen. Lord Vogler andererseits ist ein alter Lord, dessen Haus traditionellerweise in Feindschaft zum Haus Isenwald steht, seit sich Haus Vogler in Nymerias Krieg nicht auf ihre Seite, sondern auf die von Haus Martell gestellt hatte. Die Vogler-Zwillinge Jeyne und Jennelyn sind außerdem bekannte Freunde von Nymeria Sand. Tagelang überlegt Arianne, was sie Lord Vogler schreiben soll. Sie reißt eine Seite aus dem "Siebenzackigen Stern", um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken. Zunächst einmal sollen demjenigen, der den Brief überbringt, 100 Silberhirsche überreicht werden, dann schreibt sie, dass wer auch immer ihr hilft, damit rechnen könne, dass sie ihn heiratet, was sie für eine hohe Belohnung hält, schließlich ist sie immer noch die Erbin von Dorne. Beim nächsten Badetag gibt sie Cedra den Brief mit und weist sie an, ihn einer der Karawanen beim Dreifachen Tor mitzugeben, die sich von dort auf den Weg in die tiefe Wüste machen. Am nächsten Tag erscheint Cedra allerdings nicht wie gewohnt, und auch am nächsten Badetag nicht. Stattdessen übernehmen Morra und Mellei Cedras Aufgaben. Arianne fragt, ob Cedra krank sei, erhält aber keine Antwort. Am nächsten Tag verlangt sie, Ricasso sprechen zu dürfen, aber auch das gewährt man ihr nicht. Als Timoth auch nicht auf ihre Fragen antwortet, entleert sie einen Krug Wein auf seinem Kopf, und der Diener geht schweigend und gekränkt hinaus. Inzwischen ist sich Arianne sicher, dass ihr Vater nach einem Mann sucht, um sie so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten. Sie denkt an all die Männer, die sie schon heiraten wollten bzw. sie nach dem Willen ihres Vaters heiraten sollte. Drey und sein Bruder Deziel hatten sie heiraten wollen, und Daemon Sand hatte sogar um ihre Hand angehalten, doch ihr Vater wollte sie nicht mit einem Dornischen vermählen. Dann hatte einmal Robert Baratheons Bruder Renly Baratheon Sonnspeer besucht, und Arianne hatte alles daran gesetzt, ihn zu verführen, doch war sie noch ein Mädchen gewesen und Renly hatten ihre Annäherungsversuche eher amüsiert. Später hatte Lord Hoster Tully die Martells nach Schnellwasser eingeladen, um sie mit Edmure Tully bekannt zu machen, doch Doran hatte abgelehnt, die Reise anzutreten. Arianne hatte sogar Willas Tyrell, trotz seines verkrüppelten Beins, in Betracht gezogen, aber Doran hatte es verboten, sie nach Rosengarten zu schicken, und als sie mit Tyenes Hilfe dennoch aufgebrochen war, hatte Prinz Oberyn Martell sie in Vaith erwischt und zurückgebracht. Im gleichen Jahr hatte Doran dann versucht, sie mit Lord Ben Biengraben zu vermählen, einem blinden und zahnlosen 80-Jährigen. Einige Jahre später war der alte Mann zum Glück gestorben. Auch Lord Walder Frey, der Lord vom Kreuzweg, war mittlerweile verheiratet und fiel somit als Ehemann weg. Nun fürchtet Arianne, ihr Vater plane wieder eine Heirat mit einem alten Mann, vielleicht Lord Eldon Estermont, Lord Gil Rosby oder Lord Hugo Grandison Diese Befürchtung ist teilweise unbegründet, denn Lord Gil ist mittlerweile gestorben und Lord Eldon wurde mit Sylva Santagar vermählt.. Arianne nimmt sich vor, sich zu weigern, selbst wenn das Areo Hotahs Axt bedeute. Aber auch in den folgenden Tagen erscheint niemand anderes bis auf ihre Diener. Mittlerweile fürchtet sie, dass ihr Vater sie einfach in ihrer Zelle verrotten lassen will und sie fragt sich, ob er Quentyn schon an ihrer Stelle zu seinem Erben gemacht habe. Die Tage vergehen, und irgendwann verliert Arianne das Gefühl für die vergangene Zeit, und sie verlässt ihr Bett nur noch, um zum Abtritt zu gehen. Sie isst nichts mehr und betet zur Mutter um Gnade und zum Krieger für Mut. Einmal findet sie die Kraft, das Essen aus dem Fenster in den Hof zu werfen, doch danach ist sie so müde, dass sie einen halben Tag lang schläft. Doran lässt Arianne zu sich kommen Schließlich kommt der Tag, an dem Areo Hotah sie weckt und ihr sagt, ihr Vater wolle sie sprechen. Er erklärt, dass sie Cedra in die Wassergärten gebracht hätten. Arianne fühlt sich schwach und erbärmlich. Sie wünscht sich ein Bad und etwas Leichtes zu essen, und Areo sorgt dafür, dass sie es erhält. Sie trinkt auch etwas Wein, weil sie feststellt, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Angst vor ihrem Vater hat. Sie rechnet damit, in den Sonnenturm gebracht zu werden, wo ihr Vater ein Urteil über sie fällt, doch stattdessen bringt Areo sie in das Solar ihres Vaters. Ihr Vater sitzt an einem Cyvasse-Tisch und sieht mitgenommener aus als je zuvor. Sein Gesicht ist bleich und aufgedunsen und seine Gelenke sind stark angeschwollen. Sein Anblick tut ihr augenblicklich leid, trotzdem schafft sie es nicht, sich auf die Knie zu werfen, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Fürst Doran hebt den Kopf und blickt sie mit dunklen, schmerzerfüllten Augen an, und erzählt, dass die Volantener eine seltsames Volk seien. Er sei einmal in Volantis gewesen, kurz bevor er Norvos erreichte, wo er Ariannes Mutter kennengelernt hatte. Er erzählt, dass ein Bär eine Treppe heruntergetanzt sei, während eine Glocke geläutet habe, und auch Areo Hotah erinnert sich daran, als Mellario Doran zum ersten Mal erblickte. Doran bittet Areo, hinauszugehen. Als erstes fragt er Arianne, ob sie den Cyvasse-Tisch benutzt habe, um das Spiel besser kennenzulernen, indem sie gegen sich selbst gespielt habe. Als Arianne sagt, sie kenne das Spiel gut genug, um es zu spielen, entgegnet ihr Vater, dass das nicht reiche, denn man müsse Spiele so gut kennen, dass man sie auch gewinnen kann. Oberyn habe immer nur gekämpft um des Kampfes willen. Dann sagt er, Cyvasse sei nichts für ihn. Dann fragt er Arianne, warum sie Myrcella entführen wollte, und sie antwortet, dass sie es für die Ehre des Hauses getan habe. Sie merkt, dass wieder Wut in ihr hochsteigt, denn ihr Vater erscheint ihr so schwach und gebrechlich. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass Oberyn nach Königsmund gegangen und dort ermordet worden sei, und dass seine Unterwürfigkeit ganz Dorne Schande bereite. Arianne setzt sich auf die andere Seite des Cyvasse-Tisches, und als Doran sagt, er habe ihr nicht erlaubt sich zu setzen, fordert sie ihn auf, Areo Hotah sie auspeitschen zu lassen. Als Arianne fragt, erklärt Doran, dass sie Ser Gerold Dayn nicht fangen konnten, und dass sie eine Närrin war, denn er sei einer der gefährlichsten Männer in ganz Dorne. Myrcella sei nicht tot, doch traf Gerolds Hieb sie im Gesicht, schnitt ihr die Wange bis zum Knochen auf und trennte ein Ohr ab. Er erklärt, dass Myrcella sein Mündel gewesen sei und Arianne durch ihre Tat ihre ganze Familie entehrt habe. Als Arianne sich verteidigen will und ihm erklärt, dass sie ihr kein Leid zufügen wollte, sondern sie zur Königin krönen wollte, erwidert Doran, dass sie dann gestorben sei. Er erklärt ihr, dass Dorne am wenigsten Einwohner hat von allen Sieben Königslanden. Daeron I. Targaryen habe in seinem Buch Die Eroberung von Dorne kräftig übertrieben, was die Anzahl seiner Gegner anging, um seine Taten ruhmreicher erscheinen zu lassen. Er erklärt, dass Dorne niemals alleine einen Krieg gegen den Eisernen Thron gewinnen könne, dass sie ihn aber nun trotzdem angezettelt habe. Er fragt sie, was er mit ihr tun soll, und sie antwortet tief getroffen und trotzig, dass er am besten das tue, was er immer tue, nämlich gar nichts. Arianne fragt ihren Vater, wer sie verraten habe, und er erwidert, dass es eine Menge Günstlinge für einen Fürsten gebe. Als Arianne fragt, warum er sie denn habe Myrcella aus der Stadt bringen lassen, räumt Doran ein, dass das ein schwerer Fehler gewesen sei, aber er habe erfahren wollen, ob sie ihn tatsächlich verraten wollte, denn er habe es nicht glauben wollen. Doran weigert sich, ihr zu sagen, wer sie verraten hat, und er sagt ihr, dass sie ihn enttäuscht habe, woraufhin Arianne erwidert, dass er das bei ihr schon seit Jahren tue. Doran erklärt, dass er das wisse und vermute, dass er ihr zu sanft und schwach und vorsichtig sei. Arianne bittet um Nachsicht für ihre Freunde, und Doran gibt ihr recht, indem er sagt, dass sie dumme Kinder seien, dass sie aber trotzdem Hochverrat begangen hätten und nicht irgendein kleines Spiel. Als Arianne behauptet, dass er es nicht wage, sich solch großen Häuser zu Feinden zu machen, entgegnet er, dass sie ihn unterschätze. Doran erklärt, dass Andrey Dalt nach Norvos geschickt werde, wo er Mellario drei Jahre lang dienen wird, Garin wird für zwei Jahre nach Tyrosh geschickt und die Waisen müssen Geiseln stellen und Sylva sei von ihrem Vater in Grünstein mit Lord Estermont vermählt worden. Arys Eichenherz hingegen habe sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand genommen, und er fragt sie, was sie mit ihm angestellt habe, woraufhin sie ihm provozierend erzählt, dass sie ihn verführt habe und ihm versprochen habe, dass sie nach Myrcellas Krönung heiraten würden. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass sie fast ein halbes Jahr versucht hatte, ihn zu verführen, und dass er sich dann so ungeschickt angestellt hatte wie ein Anfänger. Darüber hinaus hatte er ständig gesagt, dass sie das nicht tun sollten. Doran erklärt, dass ein weiterer Ritter der Königsgarde auf dem Weg nach Dorne wäre: Ser Balon Swann bringt Doran den Kopf von Ser Gregor Clegane. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, halten Dorans Vasallen Balon auf, wo sie nur können: Haus Wyl hat ihn zu einer acht Tage andauernden Falkenjagd am Knochenweg aufgefordert, und Lord Anders Isenwald hat ihm zu Ehren ein 14-tägiges Fest veranstaltet. Zurzeit befindet sich Ser Balon auf dem Fels, wo Lady Myria Jordayn ihn mit Spielen zu seinen Ehren aufhält, und als nächstes soll Lady Nymella Toland ihn in Geistberg aufhalten. Doran fragt Arianne, was er Ser Balon sagen soll, wenn er doch irgendwann einmal Sonnspeer erreicht und Ser Arys und Myrcella sehen will. Arianne schlägt vor, ihm zu sagen, dass er sein Leben ließ, als er Myrcella gegen Ser Gerold verteidigen wollte, und auch wenn er misstrauisch sein wird, könne er ihnen nichts beweisen, genauso wie damals beim Tod Elia Martells. Doran antwortet, dass dieser Plan spätestens dann scheitern wird, wenn Balon Myrcella sprechen will, und dass Cersei Lennisters Rache grausam sein werde, falls Myrcella auch noch etwas zustoßen sollte. Doran offenbart Arianne seinen wahren Plan Arianne begreift, dass ihr Vater sie braucht, damit sie ihren Einfluss auf Myrcella einsetzt, aber sie verweigert ihre Mithilfe, woraufhin Doran sie warnt, dass seine Geduld bald zu Ende sei, was Arianne wiederum dazu bringt, ihren Vater dahingehend zu provozieren, dass sie sagt, er sei sonst allen gegenüber stets geduldiger gegenüber gewesen als Baelor I. Targaryen des Selige, vor allem Lord Tywin Lennister gegenüber. Doran erklärt, dass er sein Leben lang auf Lord Tywins Untergang hingearbeitet habe, aber Tyrion Lennister sei ihm nun zuvorgekommen. Arianne lässt sich nicht einschüchtern und sagt, dass sie Freiheit für die Sandschlangen, Rache für ihren Onkel und ihr Recht als Erbin von Dorne haben wolle. Erstaunt fragt Doran, warum sie denke, dass er ihr ihr Geburtsrecht nehmen wolle, und Arianne erzählt ihm, dass sie wisse, dass Quentyn über die Meerenge gegangen sei, um Söldnerheere anzuheuern, damit er Arianne ihr Geburtsrecht streitig machen könne. Doran erklärt, dass Quentyn viel mehr Grund zur Verschwörung gegen ihn habe als Arianne, schließlich habe er ihn schon als Kind zu Lord Anders Isenwald geschickt, der mehr Vater für ihn geworden sei als er selbst. Trotzdem sei ihr Bruder stets loyal und treu geblieben. Dann erzählt Arianne von dem Brief, den sie einmal gelesen hatte, indem stand, dass Quentyn eines Tages Dorans Platz einnehmen soll, und sie fragt ihren Vater, was sie bloß getan habe, dass er sie so sehr hasse. Bei diesen Worten wird Arianne so wütend, dass sie weinen muss. Dorans Stimme wird dünn, und er sagt, dass sie nicht verstehe, was er vorhabe, aber er leugnet auch nicht, diesen Brief geschrieben zu haben. Er sagt, er habe Quentyn tatsächlich zum Fürst von Dorne machen wollen, aber für Arianne habe er andere Pläne gehabt, woraufhin Arianne höhnisch erwidert, dass sie die Pläne kenne, irgendeinen alten Mann zu heiraten, um einen Erben zu zeugen. Doran erklärt ihr, dass auch das Teil seines Plans war: es musste den Anschein haben, als wolle Doran sie tatsächlich vermählen, er musste sich aber gleichzeitig sicher sein, dass sie ablehnt. Doran erklärt weiterhin, dass sie bereits im Geheimen versprochen war, dass er sie aber nicht eingeweiht habe, um sie zu schützen. Er wusste, dass sie keine Geheimnis für sich behalten kann, und er fürchtete, dass ihre Freunde und Basen das Geheimnis ausplaudern könnten: hätte sie es erst einmal Garin oder Tyene erzählt, hätten sie es Obara oder Nym erzählt, die es den Vogler-Zwillingen oder den Waisen weitererzählt hätten. Als Arianne wissen will, mit wem sie all die Jahre unwissentlich verlobt gewesen sei, sagt ihr Vater, dass es keine Rolle mehr spiele, weil der Mann nun tot sei, getötet von einem Topf flüssigen Goldes Gemeint ist Viserys Targaryen, der Bettlerkönig.. Da der Plan nun von den Göttern nichtig geworden sei, werde sie doch eines Tages Dorne erben, wohingegen Quentyn nun die gefährlichere Mission bevorstünde. Doran erzählt, dass es den drei älteren Sandschlangen an nichts mangele außer an Freiheit, und dass Ellaria und ihre Kinder sich in den Wassergärten eingerichtet hätten. Dann erinnert Doran daran, dass auch Arianne einst ein "Schrecken der Wasserbecken" gewesen ist, als sie auf einem der beiden Vogler-Zwillingen, Garin oder einem Mädchen namens Frynne geritten war. Sie kommen auf ein grünhaariges Mädchen zu sprechen, das die Tochter des Archons von Tyrosh war, und dass Doran Arianne eigentlich im Tausch hätte dorthin schicken sollen, damit sie dem Arkon als Mundschenk dienen könnte und heimlich ihren Verlobten kennenlernen kann, aber ihre Mutter hatte vehement protestiert. Dann erklärt Doran, dass Quentyn mit Cletus Isenwald, Maester Kedry und drei von Lord Anders Isenwalds besten RitternSer Gerris Trinkwasser, Ser Archibald Isenwald und Ser Willerich Brunnen. auf eine lange und gefährliche Reise gegangen ist, um ihnen das zu bringen, was ihr Herz begehre, nämlich Rache, Gerechtigkeit sowie Feuer und Blut. Mit diesen Worten gibt er Arianne die Cyvasse-Figur des Drachen in die HandEr soll Daenerys Targaryen kennenlernen und womöglich heiraten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arianne Martell Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Sonnspeer spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 18